


El bastón

by skywalkerlesbian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, en serio esto es una locura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerlesbian/pseuds/skywalkerlesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham se despierta una mañana fuera de su celda, y de su propio cuerpo. Crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El bastón

**Author's Note:**

> Es increíble que lo primero que suba a ao3 sea esto. Espero que al menos alguien se ría un rato.

Aquella mañana, Will no se despertó en la habitual celda en la que le habían encerrado. Se habría alegrado de romper con la tediosa rutina de la vida en la cárcel si la situación hubiera sido otra, pero dadas las circunstancias prefería mil veces haber despertado en la incómoda cama de siempre. Estaba en el Hospital de Baltimore, en una oficina que le resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, esto no era lo que le asustaba. No sentía su cuerpo humano, ni siquiera creía tenerlo. Se notaba completamente rígido, sin articulaciones. Estaba así apoyado contra una pared, posición de la que intentó moverse sin éxito alguno.

Sí, se había convertido en un bastón. El bastón de Frederick Chilton.

Will Graham empezó a sudar al darse cuenta de su terrible destino. Bueno, en realidad no podía sudar siquiera. Era un simple bastón.

El bastón estaba pensando en cómo podía tener pensamientos si sólo era un maldito bastón, cuando Frederick Chilton entró en la habitación. Will lo vio por el rabillo del… Will lo vio. El doctor parecía más agitado de lo normal. Era un hombre peculiar, sin duda, pero ni siquiera para él era normal semejante nerviosismo. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Will seguía observando sus movimientos, ya que por su postura se encontraba de cara (¿de cara?) al escritorio del doctor, y evidentemente no se podía girar.

―Bueeeno, vamos a asegurarnos de que nadie nos interrumpa―murmuró Chilton, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para cerrarla con llave.

Will habría fruncido el ceño si todavía tuviese cara. ¿Con quién hablaba? En aquella habitación no había nadie más, estaba seguro.

Su duda se resolvió rápidamente, puesto que el doctor se dirigió a él con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

―Por fin solos… ―le dijo dulcemente a Will, cogiéndolo con las dos manos.

El bastón casi pudo sentir un escalofrío. Por un momento temió que el doctor Chilton supiese su identidad, o que incluso fuera el culpable de aquella transmutación surrealista. Quiso gritar, pero no podía. Era un puto bastón, sin más.

Mientras cavilaba con su inexistente cerebro, Frederick, ignorando la crisis existencial de su bastón, lo lamió de arriba abajo. Will quiso hacer una mueca de asco, pero por supuesto, no podía. El doctor, con rapidez, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y apoyó el bastón encima durante un momento mientras buscaba algo en un cajón.

Una sensación de terror invadió al bastón al ver cómo su dueño ponía sobre la mesa un pequeño bote de lubricante. Intentó gritar, llorar, darle una hostia… Pero no podía. No tenía boca, ni lágrimas, ni manos.

El bastón se mantuvo impertérrito mientras el doctor Chilton apoyaba su vientre contra el escritorio, se bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior y comenzaba a estimularse con uno, dos y hasta tres dedos. Will ignoraba cuánto tiempo estaba pasando, y no estaba seguro de si deseaba que aquel desagradable espectáculo acabase, pues sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

Finalmente, Frederick se sintió satisfecho y sacó los dedos de su orificio. Estiró el brazo izquierdo y cogió el bastón, aún cubierto con su saliva ya seca, y le untó la punta con lubricante con la mano que le quedaba libre. Will quiso reprimir una mueca de asco, pero ni siquiera le hizo falta, claro.

Cuando el bastón sintió que era empujado en la cavidad del doctor, deseó poder tener estómago y boca para vomitar. El ruido húmedo que producía era casi tan asqueroso como la fricción contra las paredes interiores del doctor Chilton. La habitación se llenó poco a poco de los agudos gemidos de Frederick, que junto con el ruido que producía el rozamiento del bastón formaban una terrible sinfonía para los irreales oídos de Will. En un momento dado, el doctor pareció haber tocado un punto con su transmutado objeto que le producía un placer especial. Unos pocos golpes más contra ese lugar, y el bastón pudo sentir con repulsión cómo los músculos del hombre se tensaban con fuerza contra él para luego relajarse.

El doctor, tras unos instantes descansando sobre su escritorio, respirando ya con normalidad, se incorporó y procedió a limpiar su ahora manchado escritorio. Afortunadamente para Will, nada más terminar esta labor procedió a limpiarlo a él también con cuidado.

Por último, se puso la chaqueta de nuevo y echó un último vistazo a su bastón, que de nuevo se apoyaba en la pared, antes de salir con una sonrisa de su oficina.

Will se lamentó de su terrible destino. O eso intentó, pero los bastones no se lamentan.


End file.
